


Puppy

by Novaline



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaline/pseuds/Novaline





	Puppy

\- Well, well, what do we have here? One of the Slayers little puppies. What do you say about becoming my pet? He asked the figure on the terrace.  
  
\- Spike! you leave him alone or I'll kill you, Buffy threatened.  
  
\- But look at him, with his dark hair and brown eyes, he just screams property of Spike.  
  
\- Oookay, whatever. Besides I thought you went for blonds.  
  
\- Nah, especially not when a darkhaired beauty like him comes along.  
  
\- You still can't have him.  
  
\- And why is that?  
  
\- Because I have first dibs on him.  
  
This came from behind Spike who immediately turned around.  
  
\- Oh, you do, do you?  
  
\- Yes, he is mine and there isn't a thing you can do about it.  
  
\- Oh yeah? I'll fight you for him!  
  
\- Haha, you wouldn't stand a chans. Give it up Spike.  
  
Walking over to the terrace Xander picked up his puppy and started to walk home  
  
\- Well, well, what do we have here? One of the Slayers little puppies. What do you say about becoming my pet? He asked the figure on the terrace.  
  
\- Spike! you leave him alone or I'll kill you, Buffy threatened.  
  
\- But look at him, with his dark hair and brown eyes, he just screams property of Spike.  
  
\- Oookay, whatever. Besides I thought you went for blonds.  
  
\- Nah, especially not when a darkhaired beauty like him comes along.  
  
\- You still can't have him.  
  
\- And why is that?  
  
\- Because I have first dibs on him.  
  
This came from behind Spike who immediately turned around.  
  
\- Oh, you do, do you?  
  
\- Yes, he is mine and there isn't a thing you can do about it.  
  
\- Oh yeah? I'll fight you for him!  
  
\- Haha, you wouldn't stand a chans. Give it up Spike.  
  
Walking over to the terrace Xander picked up his puppy and started to walk home.

  
  
~*~ 

The End

~*~


End file.
